


Be Mine, Valentine

by TheOtherMaddHatter



Series: Howling At Street Lamps [8]
Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Derek Loves Stiles, Doggy Married, Dogs, Gen, Lady And The Tramp!AU, M/M, Married Life, Party, Romantic Comedy, Stiles Loves Derek, Valentine's Day, bow ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherMaddHatter/pseuds/TheOtherMaddHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day!  And there's a party!  Derek and Stiles must dress for the occasion, of course, and what better way then to go out in style?  Matching style, that is.  And bow ties are cool. </p>
<p>The night is bound to be very romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine, Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day -Early- everyone! Long time, no see. Sorry, I've been super busy. But I hope this makes up for the lack of response from me! Enjoy!

They give him a bow tie to wear to the special dinner that night, because it’s Valentine’s Day.  A Human holiday, one that Stiles isn’t all that familiar with, but he agrees to it readily enough.  It’s a night out, and everyone is getting dolled up, even little Connor, and it’ll be fun.  Even Connor is excited, running around in only one sock as Alpha Scott chases after him happily.  He’s wearing a dashing little tie that has small hearts stamped all over it, and it matches Alpha Scott’s own tie, as well as Mate Allison’s scarf.  They all look very darling, Stiles thinks, as he watches them rush around and gather their needed items before they all pack up and leave.  Darling, and happy, and full of love.  It is Good. 

 

The bow tie they give him is cute, and it looks good on his collar.  Derek says so himself, much later in the night.  And Stiles was always meant to wear plaid.  He’s said it once, he’s said it a million times.  Handsome.  Yes, he’s not ashamed to admit that the small bow tie makes him look rather dashing.  And with Derek eyeing him like that from across the living room, Stiles is feeling the love tonight.  It makes his belly warm and his fae alight with smile after smile.  

 

When Mate Allison had called him in that evening as they were all getting prepared for their special night out, Stiles was happy to come running.  He always came running when he was called. Stiles was a Good Dog.  And he got a bow tie when he showed, to which Alpha Scott was holding something that looked like it matched the shape of his own new adornment at his side when he walked in.  When Alpha Scott called Derek over to place the other bow tie around his own furry neck, Stiles’ tail thumped the floor loudly as it could in his own display of happiness.  Now they matched, just like the rest of the pack.  Tiny hearts and stripes festooned about their necks.  

 

Derek looked so handsome.  

 

Not that he didn’t always look handsome, oh no, because he did.  Tall and fierce, his body looping around in an easy grace.  Sleek and black as the night.  Yes, Derek was very handsome.  But tonight...  Tonight, he just looks extra special.  Stiles’ heart beats faster and faster to more the night wears on.  

 

Stiles had sat patiently with a little Connor when he asked Mate Allison about Valentine’s Day earlier in the day.  When he questioned what it was about, and why they celebrated it how they did.  With streamers and candies and red, so much red.  He’d sat there in rapt attention while she explained it carefully to an equally enticed Connor, both their eyes following her face as she talked about it with a starry-eyed expression on her face.  Connor had thought it was some kind of special, if a bit yucky, which he’d said loudly and with a flurry of spit and tongue scraping, but Stiles?  Stiles thought it was so _romantic_.  _Very romantic_.  

 

He and Derek stick by Connor the whole night, of course.  That was their job.  But they spent the time together too, and never walked far from one another’s side for more than a few minutes at a time.  Connor had clung to Derek’s fur, as he usually did, and Stiles walked along patiently beside them both, ever watchful.  Mindful of all the other Humans crowded into the large room.  There are no other dogs, but Stiles was expecting that.  There are rarely other dogs like them at functions like this, and at first, Stiles was confused as to why.  He is no longer confused, but still wary of the bigger Humans.  They could hurt little Connor so easily, without knowing they’re even doing it. And it is his and Derek’s job to make sure that doesn’t happen.  They take their charge very serious.  

 

But later, after Connor is down for the count and tucked into a blanket on the floor between them, head pillowed on Derek’s great flank, Derek and Stiles are allowed to cuddle and spend their time alone.  It’s quiet in their corner, tucked back behind some potted plants, and it is comfortable with a few stolen pillows and Connor’s large quilt.  They laid curled together and around a gently sleeping Connor, speaking lowly as the adults continued to hold their celebrations around them, streamers and gaudy banners pulling down around their heads.  It is a flurry of lights, decorations, and sheer happiness.  Romantic, Stiles had whispered to Derek.  Cozy.  Warm.  

 

It really was perfect, Stiles thought, especially when the power went out.  Derek doesn’t often laugh like that, and really, Humans panic at the littlest things.  Connor doesn’t stir, and they only curl tighter together as the adults run around in the dark, laughing quietly, sharing one another’s breaths in the warmth of their fur.  Derek smells like hearth and home and Connor.  Like Den.  Safe, and oh so very romantic.  


End file.
